


savor

by milesfairchild



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Cunnilingus, F/M, jake gyllenhaal as eddie or bust, or young anthony perkins, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesfairchild/pseuds/milesfairchild
Summary: “Well, you gonna kiss it or what?" You joke, an attempt to lighten the mood and to pull him out of his perturbing rumination.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	savor

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted request: Could I request Eddie going down on me? If you do mature content for the losers~

Guilt saturates his thoughts. Eddie feels like he's doing something dreadfully wrong. He can hear his mother's grating voice henpecking in the back of his mind. He shoves it further down. Not what he wants to think about in this particular scenario.

"Well, you gonna kiss it or what?" You joke, an attempt to lighten the mood and to pull him out of his perturbing rumination.

It works.

He stammers, mouth dry and face painting itself with an alarming perplexity that is befitting to his character. You can see the silent question in his eyes. However, he chooses not to voice it despite being flustered, instead opting to shift closer to you with a careful consideration and gently pulling your panties from your legs with trembling hands, so that they're completely off.

Taking a deep, shuddery breath, he inches his head closer to your crotch, placing a quick, chaste kiss on your pussy. An amalgamation of amusement and lust flickers briefly through your eyes, a tightness coiling in the pit of your abdomen. It was so simple, yet so erotic. How very much like Eddie Kaspbrak.

Pulling away, a modicum of distance placed so he can gaze at you with an insurmountable tenderness and a quiet and slurred murmur of " _so pretty_ " — something that isn't common when it comes to Eddie. You'd found that his words always come out inadvertently abrasive and rushed as though he was on a time limit — before he uses his thumb to gently caress your wet slit.

His eyes glance upwards to meet yours and he repeats the action— once. Twice. And before you know it, he's peppering kisses everywhere in that area. The sight of it is sweet. You sigh and rest your head back onto the pillow.

And then you feel it.

A tongue pressed hard against your clit. You swear you can feel his lips move upwards, but before you can get a sound out, Eddie drags his tongue upwards in a slow and sensual motion.

You let out a loud moan, hands promptly seeking purchase in his hair and he mirrors your moan with one of his own, the vibrations of it against your pussy render you wetter and slicker than you were previously.

"Good boy," you murmur, carding your fingers through soft tufts of dark hair.

You grin at the moan he releases, cheek pressed to one of your thighs and mouth slack at your opening, leaving you marginally breathless. Eddie's soft, hot pants can be felt against you and you raise your hips in order to prompt him into continuing.

"Eddie," you remind him, albeit impatiently. "C'mon, baby. Make me cum. I wanna feel your tongue inside me."

It's all it takes before he has his face buried between your thighs again, all reservation thrown out of the window as he kisses and sucks zealously at your sensitive parts. You meet the motions of his tongue with an equal amount of vigor, hips rising up to press yourself against his tongue harder.

Immediately, in an uncharacteristic display of assertiveness, he uses his right hand to forcefully push down onto your stomach and to further prevent you from repeating those actions, he keeps the pressure of his hand there.

His mouth doesn't leave you once, firm strokes of his tongue licking up at you. His eyes flutter shut for a second, and it almost seems as though he's savoring the taste of you before his tongue dips into your pussy. You gasp, pushing your back at the mattress when you notice that just pulling at Eddie's hair isn't helping in the slightest.

You keen, back arching up and grinding against his mouth, soft gasps and whines leaving your throat. "Ed- _oh, fuck._ I-" 

He picks up the pace, bringing his free hand and wrapping it around your thigh and pulling you closer like a man starved. 

You feel yourself tightening, getting hotter and hotter before your mouth opens into a silent scream as you feel your orgasm wash over you. Eddie slows down his movements, releasing your body from his grip, giving you a once over to make sure that he hasn't unintentionally hurt you.

Once he's satisfied, he clambers to where you're laying, elbow propped up on the pillow you share. 

"You know for someone with asthma, you sure can eat pussy like a pro," you say once you catch your breath, catching his gaze with a grin that widens at his flushed face. You had an inkling of a doubt that the chances that Eddie was actually an asthmatic were low; it was possible that what he actually suffered from was some form of psychosomatic disorder, but hey, you were no expert, so you kept your thoughts and theories boxed up in your mental attic, only coming out occasionally in vague hints.

" _Oh my_ god, _shut up_."


End file.
